Chutes for conveying concrete mix from a mixing truck to a job site have traditionally been made from steel. Steel chutes have suffered from a number of problems. The are heavy, they tend to wear out rather quickly and hardened concrete tends to build up on the chute even though the chute is washed after each use.
The chute of the present invention is relatively light in weight and does not collect concrete as readily as all steel chutes, its surfaces do not wear as rapidly as steel and, when excessive wear does occur, it is possible to replace a wearable lining of the chute without having to discard the entire chute structure. The chute of the present invention utilizes a framework having arcuate cross members to define the desired trough curvature of the chute. A reinforced polyurethane sheet which is initially formed in a flat condition is bent to the curvature of the cross members and is held in place on the frame by threaded fasteners.
The state of the art is indicated by the following U.S. patents: Driller U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,909; Ivanyi U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,753; and, Fernald U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,603.